


woke up from a never-ending dream

by allthefadinglights



Series: three's a crowd [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: “Ran into Juan,” Marcus mumbles. “I think he suspects something.”“So let him,” Callum says, running his hand over Marcus’ back. “He won’t run his mouth, he’s not that dumb.” Marcus huffs, knows Juan has done plenty of dumb things, especially when Jüri’s right there with him to do them. “Okay, fine, maybe he’s a little dumb but he wouldn’t just get us in trouble like that.”
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: three's a crowd [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	woke up from a never-ending dream

**Author's Note:**

> I have another one for this series in the works but it's coming along very slowly since I'm not sure yet what to do with the plot, so I decided to write this one first. 
> 
> Really enjoy writing in this setting so there will definitely be more works to this series!

Marcus is frustrated, to say the least. Oh, not with his driving - he’s doing well, has learned how the F2 tyres work and he’s currently second in the standings - but with how little he gets to see Mick and Callum. Marcus really doesn’t have many reasons to be in the F1 paddock as opposed to the F2 one, nor do Mick and Callum have any reason to be in the F2 paddock that often. They can get away by citing catching up with friends a few times, but there’d be some suspicion if they spent every free moment at the Dams garage with Marcus. As it is, Marcus is already pretty sure some people suspect something. Like Jüri. Which is concerning, because Jüri is one of those people who just minds his business and rarely ever knows what’s going on, barely knows how to read the room. So if Jüri’s figured it out, how obvious are they really being and who else has realised?

That doesn’t take away from Marcus’ main problem either, which is that he doesn’t get to see his boyfriends very often. Sure, they sneak into each other’s hotel rooms when they’re at the same track but it also often happens they’re not even in the same hotel which makes it even more complicated. Callum texts their group chat whenever he’s bored, Mick sends a lot of pictures of the team and interesting things he finds in the garage (though his selfies are still terrible, he really has to work on that) and Marcus just sends a lot of emojis, knowing how much it gets on their nerves. It’s not the same as being together in person. Marcus can’t wait to be back in Italy for the summer and spend all his free time catching up on everything he’s missed out on in his boyfriends’ lives. But it’s not summer yet, and he’s lonely and sitting around the Dams garage listening to music. Callum’s usually always present at the Ferrari garage, has to show up for appearances’ sake, signed for it along with his test driver role. Mick, obviously, is driving and in meetings or briefings whenever he’s not. And Marcus is bored, all by himself, in the F2 paddock.

Okay, maybe not all by himself. “What are you moping about?” Jüri asks him, halting in his tracks when he spots Marcus sitting on a stack of tyres outside the Dams garage. “You look miserable.”

Marcus glares at him, takes out one earphone. “Can’t a man be sad in peace?”

“Not when you’re friends with Jüri, no,” another voice chips in, which Marcus knows belongs to Juan. He can’t help but smile and hold out his fist for a fist bump, really missed having Juan and his smart-ass remarks around. 

“He gets a smile and I get a glare? I see how it is,” Jüri complains, but he still approaches them, steals a tyre to sit on for himself as Juan leans against the wall. The three of them go way back, have been friends for years, so he knows what Juan is up to when he’s looking at Marcus intensely. He’s not in the mood to be analysed though, so he evens out his facial expression and assumes a neutral one. They chat for a bit, Juan stops analysing Marcus and he actually feels a bit better when they leave, having to get ready for qualifying like Marcus has to as well. 

Juan texts him a few minutes later, asks him if he’s okay or if he’s having trouble with anyone. How does he explain to Juan that he misses his boyfriends, plural? It’s a complicated arrangement as it is and they don’t want to share it with the world. Even if that means keeping it from friends. So Marcus just replies that he’s fine and there’s no issues, puts it out of his mind when he puts his helmet on and gets in his car for qualifying, forgetting about the whole ordeal by the time he’s done one lap. 

He passes Callum on his way from parc fermé to the F2 paddock, stops to talk to him for a second. He can still feel Callum’s hand ghosting over his back as he gets back to the Dams garage and texts their boyfriend group chat that he misses them. Mick says he misses them too, Callum texts a hotel name and room number. It’s risky, for all of them, to go there but Marcus is feeling shitty enough to risk it. He’s not sure Mick will come, since he’s usually the most responsible out of the three of them and has the most to lose, but even just being close to Callum might make him feel a little better.

Marcus runs into Juan on his way up to Callum’s room, which is unfortunate because Juan is the one person actually bright enough to do the math, knows that there’s no legitimate reason for Marcus to be in this hotel. “Odd place to run into you,” Juan says. Something in his voice has Marcus pause, a spike of anxiety flashing through his system. He doesn’t answer, just attempts a casual smile and steps past him. “Tell Callum hi from me.” Marcus wants nothing more than to shout a very loud denial, but that’d just make things worse. And he’s always been a terrible liar, knows Juan knows that about him. He looks back as he turns a corner, Juan’s still following him with his eyes, face unreadable. 

As soon as Callum opens the door, Marcus steps inside, kicks the door closed and wraps his arms around Callum’s torso as tight as he can, buried his face in Callum’s shoulder. “You okay?” Callum asks, concerned. Marcus can feel his chest rumbling as he speaks. 

“Ran into Juan,” he mumbles in reply. “I think he suspects something.” 

“So let him,” Callum says, running his hand over Marcus’ back. “He won’t run his mouth, he’s not that dumb.” Marcus huffs, knows Juan has done plenty of dumb things, especially when Jüri’s right there with him to do them. “Okay, fine, maybe he’s a little dumb but he wouldn’t just get us in trouble like that.” 

Marcus lifts his head, searches Callum’s eyes and finds nothing but earnest truth. So he decides to let it go and kisses Callum instead. It’s so good being close to him again, familiar but exhilarating all the same. They put on a movie as Marcus snuggles up to him and steals some kisses every now and then. “I miss Mick,” Callum whispers halfway through the movie. He’s frowning when Marcus looks at him, looking as downbeat as Marcus is feeling and while it’s good being in Callum’s arms, he misses having Mick on his other side. He kisses Callum to distract him, no heat behind it, and takes his time to explore Callum’s mouth, run his hands over his body. They’re in no rush, both too tired to take it any further but in need of physical intimacy. They break apart as there’s a knock at the door and Marcus feels hope flare up in his chest. “I’ll get it,” Callum says as he gets up, looking hopeful as well. 

“So I found this guy roaming the halls as well,” Marcus hears Juan say as Callum opens the door. “Said he was looking for your room, Callum. Which is interesting because I know Marcus is already here.” 

There’s a long silence as Mick steps past Juan and Callum into the room, looking sufficiently guilty and a little red faced. He mouths an apology at Marcus as Callum seems too overwhelmed to come up with a proper reply to Juan. Juan rolls his eyes and pushes past Callum, now inside the room as well. “Close the door, would you,” he says, observing Marcus snuggled up in bed, the laptop on his legs and the fact that Mick has taken a seat next to him. They’re so fucked. “Now, I’m not quite sure what the three of you are up to but an explanation would be much appreciated before I jump to wrong conclusions.” He leans against the wall, seeming far too calm for the situation, as Callum looks like he’s close to a breakdown, compared to his calm attitude earlier. 

Neither Mick nor Callum look in any state to be speaking up right now, so Marcus decides to take the responsibility upon himself. In a way, it’s kind of his fault. “We’re dating,” he says, noting the way Callum’s fingers have started twitching and Mick’s fiddling with the zip on his hoodie. 

“Who’s ‘we’?” Juan asks. There’s no judgement in his tone, just pure curiosity. Marcus knows he always wants to get to the bottom of things to understand them, knows he’s done a lot of research to the facts and stats of what happened last year to try and understand it. It’s just how he is.

“The three of us,” Mick says quietly. He gets up to stand next to Callum, pulls him into his side to calm him down. 

Juan watches them in turn, eyes lingering on the way Mick’s taken Callum’s hand and Marcus is still in bed. He looks like he has a million questions, both Mick and Callum avoid meeting his eyes but Marcus has no issue looking back at Juan, refuses to be ashamed of what they have. “All three of you? Equally?”

“Yes, equally.” 

Juan considers it for a moment and then nods. “Okay.” And that seems to be enough for him. “I figured something was going on but I wasn’t expecting this. Good for you guys. I won’t tattle, don’t worry. Not even Jüri will hear anything from me.” And he leaves, closing the door behind him and leaving his three friends in various states of panic. Marcus gets up, pulls Callum, who looks very upset, into his arms and tells him it’s okay, they’re okay and Juan won’t tell a soul. Mick wraps his arms around Callum from behind, rests his chin on his shoulder. It takes Callum a while to calm down and stop shaking before they get back in bed, Mick joining them this time.

“I’m sorry, I ran into him on my way here and he asked me what I was doing here and I panicked,” Mick says, fiddling with his sleeves now.

“It’s okay,” Marcus says. “He was bound to suspect something eventually. And we’re okay.” He doesn’t have to tell them again that Juan won’t say a word. All three of them have been teammates with him, are friends with him, and they know. 

“Just made me realise we don’t actually live in a bubble,” Callum says quietly. “As much as I would like to. People won’t always understand, they’ll judge us.”

“So let them,” Marcus replies. “No one but us has to understand. And we don’t need to tell anyone, we don’t owe anyone the truth. Now, can we finish the movie and snuggle? Because it’s been way too long since we were all together and I just want to enjoy this evening. Or what’s left of it, anyway.” He kisses Mick, long and soft, because he’s missed him and he hadn’t said a proper hello just yet. Callum takes his place as soon as he lets go of Mick and Marcus tangles his legs with both of them, rests his head on Mick’s chest and listens to the sound of his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Juan really won't tell anyone, promise. I love that kid far too much to turn him into this storyline's villain.


End file.
